Pride Month (South Park - Kyman)
by RheaRoy-CC
Summary: "It's PRIDE month..." "So, it's pride month, big deal!" A gay as fuck collab I wrote with my sister. Limey lemon (can that be a thing? Well it is now). Pairing: Kyle X Cartman Kyman South Park (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker (Regular is my sister and italics is me.)
1. Before we begin

Title:

"Hey, Kyle. It's PRIDE month..."

Summary:

"It's PRIDE month..."

"So, it's pride month, big deal!"

A gay as fuck collab I wrote with my sister. Limey lemon (can that be a thing? Well it is now).

Pairing: Kyle X Cartman|Kyman

South Park (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Disclaimer:

\- I do not own South Park.

\- Story idea belongs to my sister.

\- Fan art belongs to: art/Kymans-valentines-512978849

Codes:

[None]

Warnings:

Yaoi (aka gay shit)

Warning codes are written (Chapter number) (Warning code)

\- (D) = Death

\- (V) = Violence

\- (G) = Gore

\- (S) = Suicide

\- (E) = Sexual content

Example: 'Chapter 5 (D)' would mean that chapter 5 has death in it.

Age rating: [Unrated at current time]

Enjoy, loves! See you in the next chapter.

~ CC

Also, I do take construtive critism kindly, however, while I do listen to the feedback, the chance of me actally bothering to put it into action is pretty low. SO BE WARNED.

Author's notes:

[None]


	2. Story time!

We were just hanging out 'round Stan's house, In his room because Shelly was out. We were playing New Super Mario Bros Wii and Fatass was whinging because Kenny had just thrown him off a cliff.

'Ay, don't touch me, you retarded mushroom fuck!' Cartman yelled as his character (Mario) was engulfed in the lava.

Kenny was sniggering under his hood as he went berserk with a fire flower. We reached the end of the level and we felt a bit hungry, so Stan went downstairs to get some snacks.

'I 'm going for a piss.' Kenny announced loudly to no-one in particular. That just left me alone in Stan's room. With Cartman.

'I bet he's just gone to masturbate.' I said, rolling my eyes.

'So, Kahl' he purred quietly to me, 'Do you know what month it is?' He crawled over until he was practically on my lap. I didn't like where this was going.

'It's June,' I said, looking up at the Terrance and Phillip calendar pinned to the wall. 'So what?'

The fattest fuck in the world looked me dead in the eye and gently took my hat off of me, tossing it behind him as his fingers wrapped around my ginger mop of curls.

'Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?' I demanded. I knew I had a very hot temper, and it was slowly slipping away from my grasp every second spent with him in that room. He was now stroking my cheek and it felt like he was playing dot-to-dot with my freckles.

'It's pride month.'

I looked at him in confusion.

'So, it's pride month, big deal!' I said, mildly annoyed. 'What do you want, anyway?'

He then stopped with the stroking and looked me dead in the eyes.

'I want you, Kyle.'

At the time I was so shocked that I didn't even notice that he said my name right for once.

 _Fatass's husky whisper sent a shiver along my spine, my cheeks heating up as he cupped my chin between his fingers. I edged back slowly, but Cartman edged closer, leaning uncomfortably close to my flushing face._

 _"You're cute when you blush, jew-muffin."_

 _The blush dusted across my cheeks deepened and I leaned backwards away from the fucker's squishy face. I attempted to narrow my eyes in a cold glare, but struggled due to the heat rising within me._

 _"Get off, Fatass!" I growled, trying to shove the larger male away from me. This action, however, seemed to strengthen Cartman's desire to get his face as close to mind as possible._

 _"Quit resisting, Kahl. I know you want it." Fatass whispered, leaning closer, his warm cheesy poof breath tickling my ear._

 _"St-stop it, Cartman!" I was now completely on my back. Cartman was currently positioned above me, his hips above mind while his hands held my much smaller wrists above my red curls. I tried in vain to loosen my wrists from the strong grip of his sausage fingers._

 _"Come on, Kahl, kissy kissy." Cartman began to make kissing noises, as he inched his lips closer to mine. I jerked my head away as best I could, exposing the pale skin of my neck to Cartman's eyeline. I grit my teeth, closing my eyes tightly. I didn't dare open my eyes as a small pause fell between us._

 _An odd wet feeling trailing down my neck caused my eyes to snap open._

 _"C-Cartman?" I squeaked, failing to turn my head to face the fat fucker and it didn't take me long to realise why._

 _"Are you kissing me?"_

 _Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cartman's half-lidded, chocolate brown irises staring at my face. Cartman's warm hand was pressed against my forehead, keeping me in place. I could feel Cartman's warm tongue tracing the muscles within my throat._

 _Holy shit. He was licking me._

 _"F-Fatass..." I bit my lip as I held back a groan. No. I will not let Cartman take advantage of me. I shut my eyes again._

 _Fat-Fuck-Boy was turning me on and he was fully aware of it as he began to bite my neck._

 _"Nghh!" I released a muffled moan, "St-Stop!"_

 _"Nah..." Cartman smirked, "I know you're enjoying it."_

 _'Screw you, Cartman. I will not surrender to you.' I thought, Fatass now letting his free hand work its way under my shirt. His fingers traced my ribcage, stroking my nipples with a gentleness that I was not aware Cartman was capable of._

 _He leaned closer to my ear._

 _"Aren't you, Kyle?"_

 _I couldn't help it. I let out a strangled moan as Fatass ran his fingers down my stomach, stopping just above the waistband of my jeans. I turned my head to face Cartman; he had removed his other hand from my head._

 _"What are y-?" I swear my cheeks must have been on fire at this point. Cartman slid the top on his hand under my waistband, his fingers stroking the top of my pelvis._

 _"C-Cartman!"_

 _"What?" Cartman whispered lustfully, bringing his lips closer to mine. My mind's sex drive seemed to have finally kicked in, much to Cartman's entertainment. "I've barely even started, ginger-muffin."_

 _I said nothing, another groan catching itself in my throat. Cartman's soft lips met mine, but I didn't attempt to pull back._

 _I couldn't. I was utterly at Cartman's mercy, and he knew it. He pushed his tongue against my lips, requesting entry. I denighed, keeping my lips sealed shut._

 _Letting out a small growl of frustation, Cartman began to slowly edge the waistband of my jeans over my hips, his lips now smirking into the kiss._

 _'Don't you fucking dare, Cartman.'_

 _My boxers were now exposed. Cartman's sausage fingers wriggled their way under the boxer's elastic, as the urge to moan was fighting against the little pride I held dear._

 _I knew the battle had been lost when a groan left my vocal cords. The smug bastard took this oppitunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and wasted no time tracing every inch of the walls of my mouth. I tried to gain dominance but failed as Cartman began to run his fore finger around in a circular motion just above my dick, which was starting to strain against my boxers._

 _"Ngh! C-Cartman!" I panted weakly, hardly able to focus my gaze on the larger boy as he pressed a hand against my erect member._

 _Suddenly, I head the door open._

 _"Hey guys, I'm back of the bathro-..." I directed my gaze towards the door to see Kenny standing there, an expression of pure shock just about visible through his hood._

 _"Holy shit."_

 _"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" I attempted to defend with obviously no success, my cheeks blushed redder than Fatass's coat that lay on the floor. "It was al-mmppphhh."_

 _Cartman muted my flushed rambling by kissing me again. He pulled away again, sending a grin over to parka wearing pervert._

 _"Actually, Kenny, this is exactly what it looks like."_

 _"No, it is-"_

 _"Shh, Kahl. Relax." Cartman had placed a finger over my lips, silencing me. Kenny snorted. Even though I could not properly see the orange cladded tweleve-year-old, I knew he was having a field day with my current situtation._

 _"Kenny!" I called out angrily, "Get him off me!"_

 _"And get flattened by Fatass?" Kenny raised a brow at me. "No thanks. Have fun, you two!"_

 _With that, Kenny turned on his heel, and exited the room. Cartman directed his attention back at me._

 _"Now that we're alone..." Cartman whispered huskily, "We can finish what we started."_

 _"NOT ON MY BED, YOU WON'T!" Stan's voice sounded uncharacteristically like a foghorn, the opposite of his usual calm tone, as he smashed the door against the wall as he kicked it open with his foot._

 _"Thank you, God, Jesus, Satan, Terrence and Phillip that you came in when you did, Stan!" I cried out from under Cartman._

 _I vow I will never stay in the same room alone with Cartman ever again._

 _But for some reason, a tiny tingle of pleasure flashed in my chest for a split second. I'm sure it's nothing._


End file.
